Blessings
by littlebrxt
Summary: [ NCT FIC ] Seo Youngho (Johnny) x Jung Yoonoh (Jaehyun), JohnJae. Jaehyun yang selalu menguia bahwa ia adalah seorang alpha merasa terpuruk saat mengatahui status aslinya sebagai seorang omega. Ia bertemu Johnny yang merubah hidupnya. ABO verse, MPREG


**Blessings**

 **A fanfiction by littlebrxt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Yoonoh, pemuda delapan belas tahun yang lebih akrab dipanggil Jaehyun tersebut sedang sibuk tersenyum dan menyapa _'fans'_ yang berteriak histeris karena melihat wajah tampannya. Menjadi siswa terpopuler di sekolah memang menyenangkan, sejak sekolah dasar, Jaehyun memang sudah mempunyai banyak penggemar. Saat menginjak sekolah menengah atas, semakin banyak siswa yang berstatus sebagai _omega_ dan _beta_ yang tergila-gila padanya. Bagaimana tidak, Jaehyun memiliki segalanya. Wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi atletis, otak pintar, _big dick_ dan harta melimpah. Banyak siswa yang berusaha memenangkan hati Jaehyun sebelum ia lulus akhir tahun nanti, mereka saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan _alpha male_ paling tampan di sekolah.

" _Ni hao, baobei._ "

Jaehyun merangkul pundak seorang pemuda barparas cantik yang sedang menata buku di dalam lokernya. Terdengar suara para penggemar yang mendesah kecewa. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Jaehyun memang dalam proses pendekatan dengan Sicheng, siswa kelas sebelah yang berasal dari Cina. Hubungan mereka dimulai ketika Sicheng mendadak _heat_ di sekolah dan sialnya ia lupa membawa _suppressant pill_. Itu merupakan _heat_ pertama Sicheng, ia merasa sangat tersiksa dan dengan terpaksa meminta Jaehyun untuk membantunya. Hari itu, Sicheng kehilangan keperawanannya pada Jaehyun di atas tempat tidur ruang kesehatan sekolah yang tengah kosong.

Jaehyun memang sudah berhubungan seks dengan beberapa _omega_ , tetapi ia belum pernah mencium bau _heat_ menggoda dari siapapun seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak akan tahu jika seseorang di sekitarnya sedang dalam masa _heat_ jika mereka tidak terlihat sangat tersiksa atau saat tidak ada yang memberitahunya. Kedua orangtuanya berasumsi bahwa Jaehyun memiliki daya penciuman yang kurang sensitif. Jaehyun pun memilih untuk tidak terlalu megambil pusing.

"Jaehyun!"

Sicheng tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya berbinar. Jaehyun menjadi gemas dan menyerang wajah pemuda cantik di hadapannya tersebut dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi.

" _S-stop_ , ada banyak orang di sini!"

" _My bad, you are too cute._ "

Jaehyun mengecup dahi Sicheng singkat, membuat pipi pemuda tersebut semakin memerah karena malu. _Oh, shy omegas are his weakness!_

"Apa nanti malam kau ada acara?"

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa, Jae?"

"Boleh aku main ke rumahmu?"

"Tentu boleh! Baba dan mama sedang pergi menjenguk bibi di Cina yang sedang sakit. Aku kesepian..."

" _Alright, see you at seven then!_ "

Sicheng sendiri di rumah? Jaehyun tersenyum senang. Sempurna. Ia berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sicheng malam ini. Jika berjalan mulus, _maybe he can get a piece of that tight little ass too._

* * *

"Jaehyun, kau bisa memakai mobilnya sekarang. Kau akan pergi ke rumah Sicheng, bukan?"

Jung Yunho, ayah Jaehyun hampir saja melompat kaget saat membuka kamar putra sulungnya. Bagaimana tidak, Jaehyun yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah menahan napsu yang menggoda. Belum lagi aroma manis _heat_ khas _omega_ yang sangat kuat tercium di seluruh penjuru kamar Jaehyun.

"TIFF, SAYANG! CEPAT PERGI KE KAMAR JAEHYUN!"

Yunho berlari mejauh dari kamar Jaehyun karena bisa berujung fatal jika ia berlama-lama di dalam kamar putranya itu. Ia adalah seorang _alpha_ , wajar saja jika aroma Jaehyun membuatnya, uh, terangsang. Jaehyun semakin meringkuk ke dalam selimut tebalnya saat suara derap kaki yang tengah berlari menuju kamarnya terdengar jelas.

"Jaehyun!"

" _E-eomma_... Hiks, sakit sekali. Panas!"

Tiffany membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jaehyun dan mendapati _bed cover_ biru langit Jaehyun basah karena cairan lubrikan yang keluar dari lubang anal putranya tersebut.

"Jaehyun, cepat minum ini."

Wanita cantik itu memaksa Jaehyun untuk duduk sebelum memberinya sebuat _suppressant pill_ berwarna putih dan segelas air.

" _Meet us in the living room after you feel better. Don't forget to change your pants._ "

* * *

Jaehyun menangis histeris sambil sesekali menyeka airmata dan ingus yang mengalir. Tiffany tampak sedang merangkul Jaehyun sembari berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Sementara Yunho sedang mengamati wajah putranya yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi sangat jelek saat menangis seperti itu.

" _Oh, honey, we will still love you. Don't be sad._ "

" _Eomma_ , _my whole life is a lie!_ Selama ini aku tidak merasakan ada tanda-tanda seorang _omega_ dalam diriku! _Look at me, I look like an alpha!_ Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada _alpha_ lain. _Why is this happening to me?_ Aku ini lelaki tangguh!"

" _Late puberty._ Jessica, bibimu juga baru mendapatkan _heat_ pertamanya saat berusia delapan belas tahun. _I got really protective to her after that and I will be a protective dad to you from now on._ "

" _Dad! Don't treat me like an omega!_ "

" _You are an omega._ "

Jaehyun kembali menangis dan membuat Tiffany panik. Ia mencubit lengan sang suami karena telah membuat putranya menangis. Mereka bertiga menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jeno, adik Jaehyun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan seragam sekolah dan tas ransel besarnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat anggota keluarga lainnya sedang duduk diam di ruang tamu.

"Sedang apa kalian? Mengapa Jae _Hyung_ menangis?"

"Jeno, kemari. Kami ingin bicara."

Jeno melepas ranselnya dan duduk si samping Yunho. Bocah tiga belas tahun tersebut menatap Jaehyun khawatir. Kakaknya itu tidak pernah menangis karena hal sepele. Jika Jaehyun menangis, itu tandanya telah terjadi sesuatu yang besar.

"Mulai saat ini kau harus menjaga _hyung_ mu, jangan biarkan dia di luar sendiri saat malam hari."

" _Eh, why me?_ Bukankah Jae _Hyung_ lebih kuat dariku?"

" _Because you are an alpha._ "

Meskipun belum mendapat kepastian seratus persen, semua orang tahu bahwa Jeno adalah seorang alpha. Ia memiliki penciuman yang kuat dan dapat mendeteksi aroma _omega_ yang sedang _heat_ dari jarak jauh. Untung saja usianya masih sangat muda, sehingga ia belum memiliki nafsu seksual tinggi saat mencium bau _heat_. Bulan lalu, ada _free ABO test_ di sekolah Jeno dan dari hasil pemeriksaannya, ia dinyatakan sebagai seorang alpha.

"Jae _Hyung_ juga seorang _alpha, dad. You guys are silly!_ "

"Jaehyun adalah seorang _omega_ , ia baru mendapatkan _heat_ pertamanya hari ini."

" _OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHA!_ "

* * *

" _Shit!_ "

Jaehyun mengumpat sambil melempar kotak _suppressant pill_ kosong ke dalam tempat sampah. Efek _pill_ yang ia minum siang tadi sudah hampir hilang, tubuh Jaehyun sudah terasa panas. Ia sedang berada di rumah sendiri karena kedua orangtuanya sedang menghadiri pesta, sementara Jeno sedang berlatih _dance_ bersama teman-temannya dan baru akan pulang pukul sepuluh malam. Tidak mungkin ia menyuruh Jeno membelikan _suppressant pills_ dalam perjalanan pulang karena ia tidak akah bisa menahan sakit dan panas selama tiga jam.

Pemuda tampan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke _minimarket_ dekat rumahnya sebelum rasa sakitnya semakin parah. Persetan dengan aroma _heat_ nya, ini masih pukul tujuh malam, mana ada orang yang berani memperkosanya? Jaehyun berjalan keluar dengan _hood_ jaket menutup kepalanya karena ia tidak ingin bertemu seseorang yang ia kenal dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Perjalanan menuju _minimarket_ terasa begitu panjang karena tubuhnya terasa lemas sehingga ia tidak bisa berlari. Untungnya, tidak ada satu pembeli pun selain dirinya di dalam _minimarket_. Sang penjaga kasir mengenakan masker dengan terburu-buru saat Jaehyun masuk. Wow, Jaehyun tidak mengira bahwa aroma _heat_ nya sekuat itu.

"Hai, aku membutuhkan _suppressant pill._ "

Dengan tepaksa Jaehyun berbicara kepada pria bertubuh tinggi di balik kasir karena rak obat ada di dalam ruang kasir bersama dengan rokok. Pria itu mengambil sekotak _suppressant pill_ dan menyerahkannya pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun dengan cepat membayar dan menyeret tubuhnya dari tempat tersebut.

" _Hey._ "

"Y-ya?"

"Kau yakin ingin keluar dengan keadaan seperti itu? _Your smell is very strong._ "

"Aku..."

" _Just sit down over there._ "

Pria tersebut menunjuk ke arah meja panjang yang menempel di dinding kaca dengan beberapa kursi di depannya, tempat para pembeli biasa duduk untuk menyantap _ramen_ instan. Jaehyun hanya menurut karena tubuhnya sangat lemah, sementara si penjaga kasir menempelkan sebuah _banner_ dengan tulisan _'Dalam proses pembersihan, harap kembali dalam lima belas menit!'_ di pintu kaca bagian luar sebelum mengunci pintu dari dalam. Ia menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Jaehyun dan duduk di sampingnya. Tubuh Jaehyun menegang, bagaimana jika pria ini memperkosanya di sini?

" _Relax, I'm not that kind of guy. I have a high self control._ "

Jaehyun meminum _pill_ nya dan mereka berdua hanya duduk dalam diam. Saat tubuhnya terasa lebih baik, Jaehyun mulai berbicara.

"Terima kasih."

" _No problem._ "

"Kau baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, biasa Taeyong _Hyung_ yang menjaga saat malam."

" _Minimarket_ ini milik pamanku, aku bekerja menggantikan Taeyong yang sedang cuti hamil. Aku dari Amerika dan baru tinggal disini sejak bulan lalu, _so I work here after my classes in the university to improve my Korean._ "

"Oh, begitu. _Wait, Taeyong Hyung is an omega?_ "

" _Yeah, what's so surprising? He is small and pretty._ Aku lebih terkejut saat melihatmu sedang _heat, you don't look like an omega._ "

" _Well, he is quiet and cold,_ tidak seperti kebanyakan _omega_ yang aku kenal. And yeah, aku baru mengalami _heat_ pertamaku kemarin. Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang _alpha_ , _so this makes me really sad._ "

" _Being an omega is not a bad thing. Anyway, I'm Youngho, but call me Johnny, and I'm an alpha._ "

Johnny melepas maskernya, dan Jaehyun merasa tertarik pada seorang _alpha_ untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

" _Oh, fuck._ "

Johnny mengumpat saat cairan spermanya menetes keluar dari lubang Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang tengah terbaring lemas karena seks hebat yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama Johnny langsung terduduk.

"Ada apa?"

" _The condom broke._ "

" _WHAT?_ "

Pantas saja Jaehyun merasa lubangnya sedikit hangat. Sudah lima bulan sejak mereka berhubungan seksual, tetapi Johnny tidak pernah sekalipun melakukannya tanpa memakai kondom. Tentu saja, ia masih dua puluh dua tahun dan belum siap menikah.

" _I'm on heat, John._ Aku sedang dalam masa subur. _How if I get pregnant?_ "

Johnny mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menyesal sudah menawarkan bantuannya untuk _'menolong'_ Jaehyun saat mengalami _heat_. Jaehyun menerimanya, ia tidak memiliki teman _alpha_ karena mereka membenci kepopulerannya.

" _I will marry you._ "

"Jangan gila, John! _We are just fuck buddies!_ "

Hati Johnny terasa sedikit sakit karena ucapan Jaehyun. Apa benar Jaehyun hanya melihatnya sebagai pemuas nafsu? Mungkin Johnny sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu memakai kembali bajunya dan bergegas keluar.

" _What? Where are you going?_ "

" _I'm going to the pharmacy._ Aku akan mencari kontrasepsi darurat untukmu."

Belum sempat Jaehyun menjawab, Johnny sudah pergi, meinggalkan Jaehyun sendirian di dalam apartemen mewahnya.

* * *

"Jaehyun- _ssi_ , anda hamil dua minggu."

Perasaan Jaehyun tidak menentu setelah mendengarkan ucapan Dokter Hansol. Memang, ia sangat takut hamil karena pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa meminum obat kontrasepsi karena sangat beresiko tinggi. _For your information, birth-control pills for omegas can damage their bodies and make them infertile._ tetapi ia sedikit senang karena dengan ini, ia bisa berbicara lagi dengan Johnny yang sudah menghindarinya sejak insiden di apartemennya malam itu. Malam itu Jaehyun sadar bahwa perasaannya pada Johnny memang lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Jaehyun- _ssi_?"

"E-eh, iya."

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, dok."

"Usia anda masih muda, jadi tolong kurangi aktivitas yang terlalu aftif. Saya tahu bahwa kehamilan di usia dini sangat menyusahkan, apalagi anda belum lulus sekolah. Saya harap kekasih Jaehyun- _ssi_ akan bertanggung jawab."

"Saya... Saya tidak memiliki kekasih."

"Ha?"

"Ehehehe. Terima kasih, dokter!"

Jaehyun mengambil kertas hasil pemeriksaannya dari tangan sang dokter dan pergi keluar. Ia harus bergegas untuk bertemu dengan Johnny!

"Ya Tuhan, anak muda jaman sekarang..."

* * *

" _Jesus._ "

Johnny menyeret tubuhnya yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia mengira bahwa ia bisa tidur dengan tenang hingga siang hari karena sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Sialnya, baru pukul sepuluh pagi ia harus terbangun karena seseorang membunyikan bel apartemennya dengan sangat tidak sabaran.

"Jaehyun?"

" _Can I come in, please?_ "

" _If you are skipping school and come here to hide then no._ "

" _No, I have something extremely important to tell you._ "

" _Alright. Ten minutes, then go back to school._ "

Jaehyun masuk ke dalam apartemen Johnny dan mengeluarkan kertas dari Dokter Hansol.

" _Read it._ "

Johnny menerima selembar kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya. Kedua mata Johnny yang tadinya masih setengah tertutup pun terbuka lebar.

" _Is that my baby?_ "

"I'm not a slut, John. Aku hanya pernah tidur denganmu."

"Okay. Apa sekarang kau ingin aku membayar biaya aborsi?"

" _Please stop your negative thoughts, for fuck's sake!_ "

" _Then what? You were the one who said that you don't want a child._ "

" _Marry me, John. I'm here to ask you to marry me._ "

" _WHAT THE FUCK?_ "

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

" _Oh, man!_ "

Johnny menutup hidungnya ketika Tiffany membukakan pintu rumahnya. Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan bingung sambil menggandeng seorang gadis cantik berusia tiga tahun. Setelah mereka berdua menikah, Jaehyun dan Johnny selalu berkunjung ke rumah Yunho untuk menitipkan Hyoje, sang putri kesayangan pada Tiffany sebelum pergi. Johnny ke kantor dan Jaehyun ke universitas.

" _Eomma_ sedang _heat_?"

"Tidak, _eomma_ akan ceritakan di dalam. Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi akan reda. Maaf, Youngho, tolong ditahan sebentar."

Jaehyun masuk ke dalam diikuti Johnny yang masih menutupi hidungnya. Betapa terkejutnya Jaehyun ketika mendapati Jeno yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah pucat dan mata sembab. Tidak biasanya Jeno lesu seperti ini, biasanya ia selalu jahil dan menggoda Jaehyun karena statusnya sebagai seorang _omega_.

"Jeno? Kau sakit?"

Dengan khawatir, Jaehyun duduk di sebelah sang adik dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Jeno.

"Panas sekali! Sudah minum obat? Kau pasti masih sering melupakan jaketmu hingga sakit seperti ini!"

" _Babe, he is not sick._ "

Johnny berjalan mundur, rupanya aroma _heat_ yang kuat tersebut berasal dari Jeno. Tiffany meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat di meja sebelum mengusap kepala Jeno dengan sayang.

"Dia tidak sakit, Jae. Adik tercintamu ini ternyata juga seorang _omega_ dan baru saja mengalami _heat_ pertamanya pagi ini. Hasil _ABO test_ waktu itu ternyata tidak akurat! Rupanya dia terkena karma karena sering mengejekmu. Hahaha!"

"Issshhh, _eomma_!"

 **END**

* * *

another jonjae fic!

this is very short it was meant to be short because i'm writing it for fun because i am bored. so jangan complain alurnya kecepetan krn emg it is meant to be like that hehe

i did a lil bit of research on ABO verse and i write based on what i found so sorry if it's not accurate enough

 **AND YOU DAUNLONTAR KAMFRET LU SKG GW JD DEMEN BOTTOM JOHNNY FAK** /CRIES ON JOHNNY'S CHEST/

okay, please comment kalo lagi nganggur hehe xD


End file.
